RWBY: The Old Hunters
by Conquest115
Summary: A few old faces, a few new faces. Perhaps a blossoming strength can arise from these connections.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: The Old Hunters

Chapter 1

The airship ride to Beacon academy was stunning to say the least. It was almost as if you could see all of Vale from that trip. Friendly faces crowded around the windows to get a better look, but one in particular smiled as he saw his old academy, Signal. Tyler Akinson watched from the ship as he saw the younger students at Signal crowding around the entrance, heading into class. He smiled as he recalled his training, some of the best years of his life. His own father taught him how to wield his blades, as his father was a hunter himself. Tyler was not a very tall man, standing at around 5' 4". He didn't mind though. His father always joked and said it made him faster on the battlefield, and he wasn't exactly wrong either. Tyler has dark brown hair that he cut regularly, and a happy-go-lucky complexion that even the most cynical of snobs could love. He wore a dusty brown trench coat that reached down to his ankles, underneath of which was a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. And strapped to his back were his Dragon Fangs.

The Dragon Fangs were two incredibly long and thick curved blades, made out of hardened steel and sharpened to perfection. Its lengthy handles were wrapped in cloth, and they made a strange bend near the hilt of the blade that made it easier to hold. Tyler made them himself, and he was quite proud of it. They were his own design, and its transformation was quite something to gloat about. Though he kept it to himself. He didn't want to ruin the surprise.

The ship landed near the edge of the school, and the soon-to-be students started grabbing their luggage and heading out. Tyler grabbed a small suitcase full of books, clothes, and personal belongings and began to head out. As he headed out, Tyler then remembered something; despite the fact that he had a lot of friends in Signal, none of them passed the exam to get into Beacon. So it was time to make some new friends. Which Tyler didn't find that hard. Before he headed into the main assembly room, Tyler made sure to find a few faces and familiarize himself with the people in the school. His first encounter was with two odd individuals.

The two were definitely related. They had the same jet black hair and piercing red eyes, as well as the same smooth complexion. There was a boy and a girl, the boy wearing a ragged dress shirt and pants, and attached to his back was the handle of a huge sword that appeared to be compacted, and the girl wearing what looked like a kendo training outfit colored with mostly black and a bit of red. On her hip was a large sheath, containing a few empty slots where you could place Dust rounds. She seemed to be scolding him. "How could you sneak alcohol into the school?! You know that's against the rules!" The boy uncapped a canteen and poured some bourbon down the hatch. He smiled said sluggishly to his sister, "Relax, I'm not gonna get caught, sis. Don't be such a nanny."

"I'm not being a nanny, I just don't want to get kicked out of Beacon on the first day!"

"You're not gonna get kicked out, don't you worry," he smiled once again and finished the contents of his canteen. "Besides, I'm all out anyway." Tyler walked over to them and put on his friendliest smile. "Hello, my good friends. I'm assuming you're here as students as well?" The boy looked as his sister, "Nah, we're just here for free popcorn," he paused for a minute, "Of course we're students." His sister smacked him alongside the head. "Don't be rude. Yes, we're students. What would your name be?"

"Tyler Akinson, nice to meet you." The girl smiled courteously. "My name is Raven Branwen. Nice to meet you. And this idiot of a brother right here is Qrow Branwen." Qrow smiles and waves. Tyler laughed a bit. "Good to know there are a few friendly faces around here." Qrow laughs. "If we are who you consider friendly, then you must have some low standards, buddy."

"Yep! I don't like standards. I keep my expectations of people to a minimum." Just as I said that, two figures walk by. One a goofy looking blonde with rough white clothing, the other a hooded girl bradden in a long white robe. The guy says, "My name is Taiyang, nice to meet you!" The girl doesn't respond, and if she did, then Tyler couldn't hear her. Taiyang smiles. "Not much for talking, eh?" She shakes her head and keeps walking. He sighs and walks over to us. "Hey Raven, Qrow, Stranger." Tyler smiled. "Tyler Akinson. Nice to meet you. You guys know each other?" Raven replies, "We were in a lot of classes together in Signal. So how did your attempt at socializing go, Taiyang?"

"She doesn't seem too intent on making friends."

"Well, she's gonna have a team, so pretty soon, she'll have no choice." Tyler cut in, "How does the teaming thing work exactly?" Qrow shrugs, "I haven't the slightest idea." Taiyang scratches his head. "I do know they'll be sending us out into a Grimm infested forest to test our skills, and we'll be partnered from there. I don't even know if we'll have the ability to choose our teammates." Tyler pondered for a bit before he heard an announcer echoing throughout the school courtyard. "All new students, please report to the main assembly hall now." Raven turns. "Well, that's us." Qrow chuckled to himself. "I've got a good feeling about this next few years." Raven gives him a concerned look. "Whenever you say that, trouble soon follows."

"Yep. And trouble is always the most fun." The group walks inside, and Tyler smiles to himself, knowing he's made a few new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The group walked into the main assembly hall, and many people crowded around a large open stage, standing on which was a tall dark and rugged haired man wearing a fancy dress coat with red highlights. At his hip was a small dagger, and by his side was a young black haired boy. He looked quite timid standing in front of that crowd. The tall man stood up and smiled as he addressed his new students. "Good day to you all, my bright, shining pupils!" He spoke in a cheerful and calm tone. "Welcome to Beacon academy, a place where we turn young men and women like you into fierce hunters of Grimm. You are all here because you passed the requirements necessary to gain access to my school. My name is Professor Hendrickson, and I will be your headmaster for the next upcoming years. And this is my little assistant, Ozpin." The young boy seems to shrink a little as his name is said. Professor Hendrickson continued, "Now then, let us get down to procedures. You will all be spending the night in this assembly room, and by the end of tomorrow evening, your teams will be decided. Please report to the teachers to have your lockers assigned, and they will inform you of what to do and where to go tomorrow morning. Happy hunting!" The professor puts his hand on the boy's shoulder and leads him out, almost fatherly. The group looked at each other as the crowd dispersed. Raven states, "So, we go to the teachers in alphabetical order, I think, so me and Qrow will be heading over to our assigned teacher. See you guys later." Qrow rolls his eyes as the two head off. Taiyang turned to Tyler. "So yeah, I'm gonna go find that girl I was checking out earlier. You've got this, right?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'll catch up with you and the siblings later."

"Alright! See ya!" Taiyang runs off, leaving Tyler to himself. He looked around and tried to find anyone who seemed friendly when he saw some poor girl being absolutely lost of what to do. She was on the shorter side, with long pale brown hair put up in a ponytail, and she had many small delicate features. She wore a small dull pink t shirt and light blue jeans, topped off with a red scarf that was so long it nearly reached down to her knees. On her back was an extremely long sniper rifle. At the end of the barrel was a long and sharp curved blade, turning her simple sniper rifle into a scythe. Upon further inspection, the rifle's trigger and scope were retractable to make the pole arm easier to handle, and the stock also straightened out to make the blade even longer. She was asking around, wondering which teacher would tell her where to go, what to do, it looked like she was a little overwhelmed with all this. Tyler walked over to her. "Is there something I can help you with?" She turned to him, desperate. "YES! I have no idea what I'm doing! Where do I go, where can I put my stuff, where's the freaking bathroom?!" She sounded quite overwhelmed with the whole thing. Tyler laughed a bit. "Here, why don't you stick with me? I know my way around a little bit." She smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. My name is Sabella Lillian. Nice to meet you!"

"Tyler Akinson, the pleasure is all mine."

"So where are we going?"

"Well, first of all, bathroom is right down there." Tyler pointed to a doorway a few dozen meters away and just like that, Sabella was gone in an instant. Tyler chuckled and waited for her. After a few minutes, she came out, looking a lot better. "Whew! Thanks for waiting. So where to now?"

"We're getting our lockers assigned alphabetically, so I would assume that you need to find a teacher and I need to find a teacher." the two asked the teachers and found their individual sections of the alphabet. Sabella turned to Tyler. "Hey, come find me after we get our lockers. You seem nice!" She runs off, and Tyler smiles as he adds another friend to his roster.


End file.
